Scarecrow
Jonathan Crane AKA The Scarecrow was an American psychiatrist who turned criminal and uses fear gas against his victims. He works for the Cuneo Family. Info Taunted and bullied in his youth, but now living in luxury, Jonathan Crane vowed to overcome his fears through the study of psychology and biochemistry. Kicked out of his university for experimenting on human subjects, Crane adopted the identity of a Scarecrow and armed himself with a specialised fear-inducing gas that makes a person's deepest fears become frighteningly real. His ongoing criminal reign of terror makes him one of Corleones' most psychologically dangerous foes. Biography Crane was obsessed with scaring people in school, experimenting with snakes in his schoolbag. He became a professor of psychology at New York University, but was later fired for his cruel experiments on humans. Crane, vowing to get revenge, became a criminal and began a series of attacks on the university with the goal of closing it down. He began a string of robberies and vandalism, and in 1998 he launched a robbery of the University Bank in Michigan with his henchmen Gerald and Antonio. Crane and his men took the money that they could and burnt the rest, and even thwarted the attempts of the vigilante "the Batman" to stop the robbery. He used his fear gas on him, and they made off with the money. Crane became one of the most wanted men in USA in 1999 and was suddenly one day captured by Batman and sent to the Arkham Asylum. Crane escaped from the Asylum later in 2002, using a fake scarecrow to fill in for him. He started to use fear gas against people in sports to fix matches so that he would win the betting money, but Batman found out about his operations. He was able to stop Crane before he dropped a vial of gas over a football stadium during a game, with the help of Batman's sidekick "Robin", and Crane escaped from the scene. While being chased on the streets of New York, John somehow escaped on a plane at the airport, the plane that was heading straight to France. As he was a wanted man and didn't have a ticket, Crane hid behind the passengers' boxes and briefcases to avoid detection. After coming to France unseen, he was approached by Mario DeBellis to work as a Truck Driver for the Cuneo Family. Scarecrow accepted the offer and started stealing trucks in France, using his fear gas to convince the victims in giving him the truck. He continued to work as a truck driver for them until 2011 when the Corleone Family killed all of the five other families and completely ruled France. In early 2012, Scarecrow worked again as a criminal and robbed banks in Mid Town, Paris, and other big cities. He was caught in 2013 however, and was sentenced to 20 years in jail. While in prison, he formulated a plan to release fear gas in the water supply of France underneath the police station, and he planned to use a controlled experiment to spread fear as a gas to affect all of the people of the city. However, Gregory McCain entered the sewers and defeated Cuneo's men who were protecting Crane, before pulling the plugs on the machine and causing it to be destroyed. Scarecrow became a victim of his own fear gas, but he was not so scared though, but was arrested again. After Garnet became boss of the Cuneo mob, he was bailed out of jail for 3000€, and today along with Fredo Buttowski, still works for Cuneos. He gets along the best with capo and his henchman, Ralph Flossinger. Quotes Trivia *Despite still being more of a minor and low-ranked member of the Cuneo Family, Scarecrow is more serious and evil than most other mobsters, which is probably due to his frightening childhood experiences. He actually came closer to destroying France more than any other criminal and also plays highly sadistic mind games throughout The Godfather: Control of France City. Gallery Scarecrow_at_graves.jpg|Scarecrow creepin' at the graves. Jonathan_Crane_Scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow's other outfit, looking like Jesse Lynch. Scarecrow_manhunt.jpg|Scarecrow in Manhunt. Scarecrow_2.jpg|Scarecrow about to high-five his henchman. Scarecrow_3.jpg|Crane got some money. Scarecrow_scary.jpg|Scarecrow's other mask. Scarecrow jesse.jpg|Scarecrow's creepy-s face. Theme song Scarecrow's fitting theme song is No More Sorrows by Linkin' Park. Category:Characters Category:Cuneos Category:Americans Category:Doctors Category:Scary! Category:Truck Drivers Category:The Godfather Category:Criminals Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Phantasm Category:Sadists Category:Evil Genius Category:Manhunt Category:Druggies Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Mobsters Category:Manipulators